falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Citadel
Introduction The Citadel is a vast hive of Brotherhood activity. Whether it be a lone Brotherhood initiate or a fully armed team of Paladins they are all trained, supplied and deployed from the Citadel. It is home to the top brass of the Brotherhood of Steel and can house many hundreds, if not thousands, of troops. History So the ruling council of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Lost Hills bunker, Southern California, decide to send a contingent of soldiers to the East Coast, to search for any and all advanced technology from Washington, D.C. The Pentagon, or Citadel as it would later be known, was largely destroyed when they arrived. However, its sub-levels remained intact and contained enough pre-War technology and weaponry to keep Brotherhood forces going for a long time. But there was something else as well, Liberty Prime - a gigantic uber-robot that if restored could help the Brotherhood rebuild a strength and reputation that had been declining for years. The discovery was significant enough to earn Paladin Owyn Lyons a battlefield promotion to Elder, and a new directive from his superiors – to establish a new, permanent Brotherhood base in the Capital Wasteland and continue the search for any other advanced technology hidden in the capitol's ruins. Lyons accepted his new post gladly and founded the Citadel, built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon. It was a fortress the Brotherhood of Steel desperately needed, and one they rushed to fortify. All in all, its full of loot and badasses with guns. How it can benefit the player As well as being a central hub throughout the entire main storyline, it is also a fortress. There are many facilities such as a trader (when it becomes available after quests), beds, secure storage, a hospital and a lot of player-beneficial information on guns and locations. It also has a gun range (guns included). Quests *The Waters of Life *Take it Back! *Picking up the Trail *Finding the Garden of Eden *The American Dream *Death From Above (Broken Steel) *Shock Value (Broken Steel) *Who Dares Wins (Broken Steel) *''Collecting Holotags (unmarked)'' *''Gallows Humor (unmarked)'' *''Getting Ready for Prime Time (unmarked) (Broken Steel)'' *''Blood Brotherhood (unmarked) (Broken Steel)'' Locations *'Exterior': Taft Tunnels entrance, Super Mutants and heavily armed Brotherhood *'Bailey': firing range, general training area and Initiate barracks *'A Ring': Lyon's Den, Great Hall and Archives *'B Ring': sleeping quarters and medical bay *'Laboratory': Liberty Prime, Armory, Toilets *'Armory (Broken Steel)': not to be confused with the armory attached to the Lab. *'SPOILER ALERT*' can only be accessed after blowing The Citadel up at the end of Who dares Wins. Notable People *'Elder Lyons': boss man *'Sentinel Lyons': Lyons Pride commander and general military commander *'Star Paladin Cross': military commander second in command *'Paladin Vargas': Lyons Pride sergeant *'Paladin Tristan ('Broken Steel): gives quests, collects super mutant blood. *'Paladin Kodiak: '''Lyons Pride, jack of all trades *'Paladin Gunny': trains initiates, gives Power Armor Training *'Paladin Glade': Lyons Pride, heavy weapons *'Paladin Bael': gate guard *'Knight Captain Gallows': Lyons Pride, spec ops, has funny first name *'Knight Captain Dusk: Lyons Pride, sniper, Colvin's rival *'''Knight Captain Durga: Quartermaster, sells stuff (usually dangerous stuff) *'Knight Captain Colvin': Lyons Pride, Dusk's rival *'Knight Artemis' *'Scribe Rothchild: '''head scribe *'Scribe Jameson': collects holotags *'Scribe Peabody': repairs your stuff *'Scribe Bowditch': repairs your stuff *'Scribe Vallincourt': (Broken Steel) gives you Deathclaw Scrambler *'Sawbones': medical robot *'Squire Maxson''': annoying kid Category:Capital Wasteland Locations